A Noble Affair
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: In the clover kingdom a rather unique love affair has developed between Asta of the black bulls and a member of a prominent noble family in the royal capital, but not quite who you would expect. what will happen when a commoner and a daughter of house vermillion profess their love for one another? and how will a certain house silva member react? Asta X Mimosa & some Asta X Noelle
1. Chapter 1

**Good day everyone, seiji here back with yet another fanfic story (yes I've been quite active on here recently since I got this laptop, which is awesome) anyway this will be my first ever attempt at doing a Black Clover fanfiction story, which I currently am caught up with in regards to the anime, well the dub version anyway. hope you enjoy~**

Our story takes place after the incident at nean village, well after everyone has returned to the royal capital. it is another mellow day in the clover kingdom as the sun rises at the black bulls headquarters, home to the black bulls magic knight squad. all the members of the black bulls are doing their usual morning routine their respective living quarters. after having a good night's sleep, Asta is standing alone in his room stretching and preparing for the day, seemingly a little more enthusiastic than usual.

"all right! today is gonna be a good day! yeah!" Asta proclaims out loud to himself. he then briefly stops what he's doing and walks over to the desk in his room. he looks down at a calendar that has been placed on top of the desk and sees today's date, with a message he had written on said date in black ink that says "next special meeting".  
"oh yeah, today's gonna be a real special day. I can feel it~" Asta says to himself as he stretches again. "today... I get to see her again" he thought to himself with a smile

shortly after that somebody knocks on Asta's door. on the other side is Asta's black bull squadmate, Noelle, in her usual attire.

"Asta! hey Asta? are you awake? it's time to get up now" says Noelle steadily knocking on the door

"oh, yeah I'm already awake Noelle" says Asta looking back at the door

"oh ok, just making sure. you should come to the main quarters whenever you're ready" says Noelle

"alright I will! hey, thanks for checking on me like that, Noelle~" says Asta grinning

"ah!- w-well consider yourself lucky I'm going out of my way to do this! dummy!" says Noelle slightly blushing and scoffing as she turns and walks down the hallway

"hahaha, that's Noelle for you. anyway I better get ready fast. don't want to keep her waiting~" Asta says to himself with a smile as Nero, the anti-bird who always seems to accompany him, watches him from the perch of the window.

A bit later on the other members of the black bulls have gathered in the main hall of the building, all of whom are standing around doing their own thing. Asta then comes walking into the room where the others are.

"hey guys, morning~" says Asta holding his hand up as if to wave

"Asta, about damn time you showed up. thought you were gonna sleep the day in, haha" says Yami as he smokes on his cigerette

"nope, not today captain yami! got something important to do today!" says Asta

"oh yeah?" says Magna

"yup~ today's gonna be a good day! I can feel it!" says Asta clenching his fist

"wow, someone's extra chipper today" says Yami

"hey, hey asta. what's the occasion, huh? oh I know, you're gonna have a big fight today right? can I join?" says Luck

"oh, no no its nothing like that, luck. sorry" says Asta laughing a bit

"no, he must be going to a big feast with lots of food! take me with you, asta!~" says Charmy sitting at the table where they eat

"nah, its not anything like that either, charmy haha" says Asta

"Awwwwwwww!" says Charmy in a mopey voice

"ahem, anyway uh.. hey finral?" says Asta turning to him

"yeah asta? what's up?" answers Finral

"could you use your warp magic to get me to the royal capital? ASAP if you would please" says Asta

"hmm? you wanna go to the royal capital? now?" asks Finral

"yeah, I need to get to the capital" says Asta

"what for, if I may ask?" says Finral

"well, uh, actually I have an important meeting with someone right now. we're supposed to meet in the capital" says Asta

"oh really? interesting" says Finral

"yeah, so. can you do it?" says Asta

"oh, sure. of course" says Finral

"yessss!" says Asta grinning

Asta walks with Finral over to near where the front door is while Noelle watches on, a bit curious as to Asta's intentions.

"hmm..." she thinks to herself

shortly after Finral creates a warp portal right in front of the door and Asta quickly jumps in it. seconds later another portal appears in the heart of the capital and Asta emerges through said portal as it quickly closes up behind him.

"good, I made it. and just with time to spare" he says to himself

Asta then starts walking through town past several busy streets until he comes to a quieter remote area of the town where not too many people are seen. he stops and looks around.

"I'm here... pretty sure this is the spot. but where is she? was I too late?" Asta says to himself catches his breath having walked fast the entire way

"oh, Asta!~" yelled a voice from afar

Asta turns around and sees a familiar figure walking toward him, none other than one of the magic knights from the golden dawn squad, Mimosa. she happily runs up to where he is standing.

"Mimosa!" says Asta smiling wide at the sight of her

"sorry if I kept you waiting. I'm not too late, am I?" says Mimosa slightly out of breath

"oh no, not at all. I just got here myself, haha" says Asta

"phew, oh good~" says Mimosa letting out a sigh of relief

Both Asta and Mimosa laugh a little bit before the two take another step towards each other.

"I'm really glad I get to see you again, Asta~. its felt like an eternity, being away from you" says Mimosa shyly holding her hand to her lips

"aww really? it hasn't been that long, has it? its only been a couple of days since we last met up" says Asta

"yeah but, just being away from you for a second feels like forever. I just wish we were in the same knight squad, at least I'd get to see your handsome face every day~" says Mimosa

"aww hehe, I wish we were too... babe" says Asta scratching his head

"um... asta?" says Mimosa

"yeah, what is it?" says Asta curiously

"can I... kiss you.. again?" says Mimosa blushing

"ohh... er... sure, why not" says Asta shyly as his cheeks slowly turn pink looking at her

The two gaze into each other's eyes longingly, then move closer to each other until they are right next to one another. Asta slowly wraps his arms around Mimosa's curvy body while Mimosa takes her arms and puts them around Asta's neck. then the two move their faces closer in and kiss each other, passionately on the lips.

 **End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

After lovingly locking lips for several seconds, both with their eyes closed, they soon after pull away from the kiss and stare into each other's eyes once more. Asta's arms remain wrapped around Mimosa's body while Mimosa has her hands placed on Asta's shoulders.

"wow, that was um... real good" says Asta blushing entirely

"mm-hmm, even better than our first one. sorry if I'm not... all that experienced though.." says Mimosa shyly looking away

"ah its ok. I'm not either. in fact, you were my first kiss ever~" says Asta smiling

"oh! a-and you were mine too~" happily replies Mimosa

"so I guess... it's a learning experience for the both of us then, huh?" says Asta

"mm-hmm~" nods Mimosa  
"and I must say... you're getting... better at kissing, Asta" she says blushing once more

"o-oh really? t-thanks" says Asta bashfully rubbing the back of his head  
"well then, shall we go?"

"yes~ lead the way, Asta. I'll go wherever you go~" says Mimosa nodding

"alrighty! let's go! I know a couple of spots around the town that you're gonna love. we're gonna have sooo much fun!" proclaims Asta as he turns and starts walking with one fist in the air

"I can't wait~" says Mimosa following close behind

For the next few hours Asta and Mimosa walked around together in the capital, at times hand in hand, visiting several locations in the city that Asta leads them to, including several restaurants, toy stores, and a mini carnival. Afterwards Asta and Mimosa are seen standing together nearby a water fountain right around the center of the capital.

"wow, that was so much fun Asta~ I haven't had that much fun in years" says Mimosa smiling

"yeah I thought you might like it. today was a blast!" says Asta

"but honestly, it wouldn't have mattered what we did or where we went. as long as I get to spend time with you Asta, I'm happy~" says Mimosa looking at him

"oh, I feel the same way, Mimosa" says Asta smiling back at her

For a few seconds the two silently stared at each other lovingly.

"so uh, after everything we did today, I guess you could call this.. a date, right?" says Asta

"hmm? o-oh, yeah you could~" says Mimosa

"so I suppose that means, technically, we're... boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?" says Asta

"oh, um, y-yeah it does" says Mimosa blushing a bit more

"oh wow, awesome! I can't wait to see that ladykiller Yuno's reaction when I tell him I got a girlfriend before he did! hehehehe!" says Asta laughing with a grin

"whaaaaau!-" yells out Mimosa

"huh?" says Asta looking over at her

"it's just that, me and Yuno are squadmates and, oooh it would be kinda awkward if he knew we were dating" says Mimosa

"oh, yeah I guess you have a point. I guess we should keep this whole us dating thing under wraps, huh?" says Asta

"oh, yes. at least for now anyway..." says Mimosa

"it is kinda unusual if you look at it from the outside, what with you being from a noble family and all and me being an orphan from a commoner village. I mean who knows what your family would think if they saw us together" says Asta

"I don't care what they think!" yells Mimosa in a sudden outburst

"ah!" says Asta surprised at her change of tone

"it doesn't matter to me what my family thinks, it doesn't matter if they disapprove! I will continue to stay by your side, I'll be with you no matter what! I love you, Asta!"

"M-Mimosa..."

"just know that, I'll never betray you or turn on you. that's a promise"

"... thank you, Mimosa. I feel the same way. no matter what anyone thinks, I'll protect you from anything. I'll climb up the ranks of the magic knights and someday become the wizard king. and when I do, I'm taking you along with me. we'll confess our love for each other, together!"

"oh Asta~... yes, sounds like a plan. I'll be sure to work my way up the ranks too, and I'll support you any way I can"

"great!" says Asta nodding  
"well, guess I better head back now"

"yeah, me too" says Mimosa

"alright, time to go. let's do this again sometime, ok?" says Asta

"absolutely~ call me whenever you want to go out together again" says Mimosa smiling before she turns and waves back to Asta  
"goodbye for now, my love~"

"yeah, bye Mimosa!" says Asta waving back

The two walk away from each other in opposite directions until they are both out of each other's sight. Asta continues walking for about another couple of blocks then stops in the street and looks back.

"wow, imagine that. I've got a super cute girlfriend now, hehe~ sorry sister lily, I know I vowed to marry you but... but... Mimosa has my heart now~ forgive me, sister" he says outloud to himself  
"hm, I guess it'd be best to not let anyone in the black bulls know about the two of us dating either. could lead to some... awkward moments"

He inhales deeply and exhales before chuckling to himself excitedly then starts walking again through the capital. a bit later in the day he makes it back to just outside the black bulls headquarters. he looks up at the building, gathering himself and thinking about all the things he did today with Mimosa.

"ahh, today was great, but I guess its back to business" he says then enters the HQ through the front door  
"hey guys, I'm back!"

He walks into the main area of the building and looks around not seeing anyone, except for Noelle who's standing a few feet away leaning against a table facing in his direction.

"well its about time you got back. you've been gone pretty long... just what were you doing out there anyway?" says Noelle

"oh, uh, just exploring the capital and such, hee hee. oh, I uh, I should go take a nap now. all the walking's made me tired" Asta says yawning a little bit as he makes his way across the room passing Noelle who continueously watches him

"oh, is that so?..." Noelle says suspectingly


End file.
